It is known that in the event of blood pump motor failure, potentially fatal retrograde blood flow can occur between the descending aorta and the left atrium, resulting in immediate heart failure. The present invention can be used to prevent reverse flow through automatic occlusion of the pump outlet flow tube during and/or following pump failure.
Furthermore, the occluder device can function as an anti-kink sheath for the junction of the rigid outlet port of the blood pump housing and the flexible outlet flow tube. The anti-kink sheath eases the transition through its semi-flexible characteristics.
Prior art of vascular occluder includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,118, which describes a vessel occlusion device. The device has an adjustable metal clip consisting of a foam base. It supposedly results in little trauma to vessels. One problem is that it cannot be activated remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,869 discloses a vascular occlusion device. This device comprises a pressure tube molded to a slender bladder. The bladder is wrapped around the vessel and secured with a suture. It is designed to work on small vessels in areas that are not easily accessible. There is no mention of artificial graft applications in ventricular assist devices or automatic applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,770 describes an implantable device for occluding a duct in the body of a living being. This device operates similarly to the previous system. It is wrapped and secured around a vessel and inflated. Again, no mention of artificial graft applications or automation is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,917 describes a balloon occlusion clip. This device comprises a rigid outer C-shell with a bladder molded to the inside of the shell. The device is put in place by spreading the C-shell and placing over the vessel.
None of the aforementioned patents are concerned with circulatory assist devices or the prevention of retrograde flow therethrough.